This project will conduct secondary analyses of the "Rural Mental Health Services Utilization by Mexican American Adults" data set in order to develop extensive prevalence and risk factor profiles of drug use. The data set was collected in 1996, and include urban (N=1000), small town (n=1000), and, rural (n=1000) respondents, as well as a subsample of migrant workers (N=1000), in Fresno County, California. The sample was further stratified by gender. However, the migrant subsample will not be used in the proposed analyses because it is not a household probability sample as is the case with the other three subsamples. The core instrument used for the study included the Composite International Diagnostic Interview (CIDI 2.1) with DSM-III-R and DSM-IV information on 15 major psychiatric disorders, including substance and alcohol abuse or dependence, in the format used by the National Comorbidity Survey (NCS). Therefore, findings from this study can be compared to the NCS, and to international studies conducted through the International Consortium of Psychiatric Epidemiology. The instrument also covered demographic variables, and information on acculturation, acculturative stress, lifetime arrests, occupational background, immigration histories, marital and parenting strains, domestic violence, social support, and services use. The study would produce information about prevalence, risk factor analyses, pathways assessment, comorbidity, psycho social problems associated with drug use and their temporal sequences, spatial-ecological effects on drug use-risk factor relationships, and acculturation and acculturative stress effects on drug use. This study will add considerably to the very fragmentary literature about drug use among Mexican American adults with the advantage of containing extensive non-diagnostic and diagnostic information.